


Need for Speed

by d_randomfan



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Don’t Judge Me, F/M, Hydro Drag, Meet-Cute, My First Fanfic, Racing, Short One Shot, jet ski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_randomfan/pseuds/d_randomfan
Summary: Ben Solo won last year’s Jet Ski Hydro Drag Race on his dads jet ski The Millennium Falcon. This year he’s up against a really fast guy. Or is it girl?Or: The one were Rey enters a jet ski race and everyone thinks she’s a guy
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Need for Speed

“Alright ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for joining us on this fine Miami day for today’s jet ski hydro drag race! Up next we have Hux on ‘Starkiller’ against Rey on ‘The resistance’.” The speakers blared with the announcers voice saying all the events for the day. 

“Hey Benny Boy.” said Poe smacking Ben on the back. Ben rolled his eyes at his friend. “Told you not to call me that Dameron.” Ben was double checking nothing was wrong with his jet ski before getting ready to race. “So who’s the poor guy who’s gonna race against you and the millennium falcon today?” The millennium falcon had been his fathers and they had worked on it together for him to race on. Ben shrugged. “Not sure yet. Since I won last year I’m gonna compete against the whoever is the fastest.” 

“Welp they won’t be the fastest for long when they go against you. Let’s go watch from the sides.” Up next was Ben’s biggest competitor Hux going against some guy named Ray. “I can’t wait to destroy Hux again.” Ben muttered. 

“3,2,1” bang. And the racers were off. Hux was in the lead for a second but not long before the other jet ski flew past him in amazing speed. Just like that it was over. “Holy shit!” screamed Poe while slapping Ben’s arm. “Did you see that!” Ben was impressed. Hux got off of his jet ski and threw his helmet in the water out of anger. Ray circled back around to the dock to wait for the next competitor. The jet ski was white with blue and gold stripes and decals that read ‘The Resistance’ on the back. 

Hux stomped his way towards Ben and Poe. “Uh-Oh looks like the wife has her panties in a twist.” he tried to stifle his laugh as Hux marched his way over to Ben. “Your lucky that idiot beat me.” Hux said with a pointed finger at Ben as he passed by. 

“That puts Rey in the lead! Up next is Ben Solo vs Rey Niima. Will Ben Solo be able to maintain the Solo legacy or will he meet his match?” the announcer said through the speakers. “Alright Ben good luck. Seems like you have some real competition.” Poe said handing Ben his helmet. Ben made his way to ‘The Falcon’ and found his parents standing near by. “Good luck sweetheart. Now” Leia grabbed his helmet and put it on his head after having to bend. “Go kick some ass.” Han clapped him on the shoulder. “What she said son.” Ben made his way down to ‘The Falcon’ and made the last checks. Ray rounded the corner of the dock and got ready next to Ben a few feet away. 

“Alrighty folks it’s the moment you’ve been waiting for! Racers startup your engines.” They both turned on their motors causing white foam waves to form behind them. Ben gave his competitor a thumbs up which was quickly returned before facing forward again. “3....2.....1” bang. They were off. They were neck in neck and the flag was soon approaching. Ben pushed the throttle even more but nothing. Just as they were approaching the flag together, Ray flew past him and passed the checkered flag. Ben was left dumbfounded. Holy shit. 

“REY NIIMA BEATS BEN SOLO AND THE FALCON ON HER JET SKI THE RESISTANCE!” They made their way towards the docks. Ben was still shocked at how such speed was possible. His competitor took off their helmet and the whole crowd let out a series of gasps and murmurs. Ray is a girl. Ben almost crashed against the dock from staring at her. She had her hair tied back in three buns that were a little messed up due to the helmet. She had a bright smile as she waved to all the people cheering for her. He got back up on the dock and was met by his parents and Poe. “Seems like the Solo legacy of getting their asses kicked by women proceeds” said Poe with a smirk. “He’s not wrong” said Han and Leia in unison. 

——————————-

“3rd place we have Armitage Hux, with Ben Solo in 2nd” said the announcer Finn while Rose, the assistant, placed the medals around their necks. “And last but absolutely not least Rey Niima as the 1st place winner of this years Hydro Drag race!” Rose put a medal around Rey’s neck and handed her the big trophy cup while the crowd cheered. 

After pictures were taken of the top three, the crowds started to form. Ben made his way towards Rey before the reporters crowded them. “Good race.” Rey turned around and smiled up at him. “Not to bad yourself Solo. I’m guessing you also didn’t know I was a girl.” Ben chuckled. “No I did not. I now know that you are Rey with an ‘e’ and not an ‘a.’” She nodded in agreement. “All the races specifically for women were filled and honestly didn’t seem that challenging. The announcer Finn is my buddy and he made sure there wasn’t any rules against it. Loophole. Plus competing against you, Ben Solo son of Han Solo, would be a real challenge.” 

“I’m guessing your a fan of my fathers racing too” “Well more like ‘The Falcon’. I used a bunch of his tricks and some of my own that got me that extra kick of speed to beat you. But I could also be a fan of yours. You put up a tough fight.” Ben glanced at ‘The Resistance’. “That is quite a beauty you have there” Rey looked back at her jet ski with a small smile. “Yea I made it all by myself. I grew up in a garage so I made myself busy by turning an old jet ski into ‘The Resistance’.” Ben was impressed by this amazing women who just beat him at the one thing he’s good at. Not to mention how beautiful she looked with her big brown eyes and light freckles dusting her nose and cheeks. Then a thought occurred to him. “How ‘bout another race. If I lose I’ll introduce you to my dad.” Rey thought for a moment and then smiled. “Ok. But what happens if I lose then?” Ben pretended to think while a smirk made its way onto his lips. “If you lose then you got to get coffee or something with me.” Reys smile grew even wider. “Is Ben Solo asking me out?” Ben shrugged. “That depends on who wins.”

They raced. Rey won. Rey asked him out in front of his dad.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this happen at a race a couple years ago and it came back to my head during my 3 a.m insomnia session. Thought it would make a cute Reylo fanfic.


End file.
